


Tango with Doom (A Snowflake on Ice Vignette)

by dhapin



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been trying to come up with a Doctor Doom story that involves Illyana.  Then I hit upon a dream.  Hmm, for those who care, all the food and wine in this sequence are real (I'm a bit of a foodie), as well as the restaurant (wow expensive and fantastic).  The Vignette ended up being a bit longer then I planned so I've decided to release it as a stand alone story.  </p><p>As always, comments are welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dinner had been utterly boring, the climax of an especially boring day; burger and fries. As it takes time to get the food all the way down to the X-Brig, the fries never have the crispness to them that you get when their right out of the oil. The burger had been ok but... bland. Boring. Routine and the routine was very old.

 

Illyana had decided to try to go to sleep early, just one of those days.

 

Ash she drifted off to sleep she received an invitation of sorts. Received, and then after some thought, accepted.

 

The fogs of dreaming slowly parted as it were. She found herself in a fancy French restaurant with a high altitude view for Paris, but all the tables were empty, except for one. An iron grey suit of armor, with a green cloak and tunic, stood by a table next to a vast window. It was Victor Von Doom.

 

An unseen quartet was playing, heavy on the violin. It was Schubert's Death and the Maiden (somehow very appropriate for the both of them).

 

_"Miss Rasputin, Thank you for accepting my invitation. I do hope you like French food. We are in the Dreaming, but this is an incarnation of theLe Jules Verne, the restaurant situated within the Eiffel tower. A skilled establishment that I sometimes frequent when I am in Paris"._

Illyana had materialized as it were next to the private elevator. She was dressed in a simple but elegant white formal silk gown, wearing long white silk gloves and matching high heels. She was unadorned by any jewelry except an opal brooch of a sword upon her left breast. The sword was created a flaw within the stone, the opal flames in all colors of red, green, blue, but the sword shaped flaw was a blazing white.

She replied with a slight grin as she made her way across the empty dining floor.

_"Lord Doom, I found that I had no prior commitments. I was bored and your invitation was... intriguing. I don't believe we've ever actually met"._

Doom gestured at the large table for two by the window and pulled a chair back for her.

 

_"No I don't believe we have. Please sit and enjoy the view. Forgive my presumption in that I've already ordered"._

Illyana sat down and Von Doom pushed the chair in as she replied. _"Not an issue. I wouldn't have the first idea as to what to order. In fact..."_ As she gazed out on the sprawl of the city of lights at night, _"I don't think I've ever been in a French restaurant before"._

Doom replied as he walked over to the facing chair and sat down. _"A sad deficiency that Doom shall now rectify. Ahh the wine has arrived. I believe you favor whites. William Fevre Les Clos Chablis Grand Cru 2013 I think will do for now, although I hope to tempt you with a red or two"._

An apparently invisible waiter, apart from two white gloves, approached holding a silver tray which contained the chilled bottle of wine and two high stemmed classes. The glasses were placed in front of the two of them and the wine poured. Doom took a slip and then proclaimed it excellent. The bottle was left on the table and the tray, plus the gloves, departed.

 

Illyana took a sip, Doom was very correct, the wine was excellent; in fact the best she'd ever tasted.

 

_"Your choice is excellent Lord Doom. That of course raises expectations for the meal, which, if the wine is any indication, should be... scrumptious"._

Doom appeared to be pleased, but one can never fully tell when your opposite is wearing a metal mask and armor. Illyana took another sip and asked a question.

_"I hope this is not some... attempt to bind me, enslave me, or otherwise bend me to your will Lord Doom. And I hope you don't have any designs upon my sword. I will be quite... displeased if that were to occur"._

Doom gasped in mock pain. _"You wound me my dear, although I suppose one must be careful. I assume you would not have accepted the invitation if you suspected that of me"._

Illyana smiled, this time the smile was a bit... predatory. _"I don't really know. I am bored and such activity would break the tedium. Although it would likely not just be tedium I'd end up breaking. But no, I believe you to be a man of your word and the invite was very specific as to intent"._

The first course arrived floating again on silver trays carried by white cloves. Marinated line-caught gilt-head bream (a type of fish) with horseradish and sesame condiment.

 

There were three words to describe the food. Sublime and perfection. Both of them ate with gusto and Doom poured some more wine.

 

When the plate was clean, and it was clean very quickly, Illyana commented.

_"I fear my appreciation of such delights is lacking. So very delicious but likely Miss Frost would better appreciate such cuisine"._

_"Ahh, but it is not Miss Frost with whom I wish to converse, as engaging a diner partner as she has been over the years"._

Illyana took another sip of wine, wow this was really good.

_"And you wish to converse with me because..."?_

Doom refilled his glass and then waved it about as he talked, he tends to be expressive with his hands or with whatever he is currently holding.

_"Doom found your vengeance to be impressive. Most impressive. Worthy of Doom himself. I had thought you but one skilled in the craft, but after the downfall of the Elder gods I realized you were far more than just skilled. We had never met and Doom wished to meet you to take your measure. I would have preferred an actual physical meeting but... your current domestic arrangements make that difficult so I arranged to craft this construct within the Dreaming and asked you to join me. Thank you for accepting"._

Doom's tendency to speak in the in the third person did not phase Illyana, she sometimes had her own odd ways of speaking. Doom continued.

 

_"I had thought that you would have been more... hesitant. Not all of my dealings with the X-Men have been benign"._

The second course arrived. Sautéed scallops and delicate lettuce velouté with gold caviar.

 

Illyana tucked in. Wow, this was way better then burgers and fries. Hmm, maybe she needed to explore food experiences better; once she got out of X-Brig that is. Due to her... traumas she was still rather stuck in the burger and pizza zone of teenage life.

 

_"As I said Lord Doom. You gave your word on the invite. Your word has value. I also recalled a debt I believe I owe you and wished to thank you in person"._

_"Thank me? I recall no assistance or aid that I have provided you"._

_"No to me. To Kitty, a... friend of mine. Years ago you were willing to aid in her healing when others would not. She... I could not help her. My skills are mostly constrained when it comes to healing others. She meant... means a great deal to me. I consider myself in your debt"._

_"Ahhh, yes, the time she could not unphase and was drifting apart. Richard did assist in that endeavor and did... find some irregularities that I had overlooked due the rather endless complications caused by the fighting between the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. Such difficult attendees to the procedure. I really should have banished them to a greater distance"._

Illyana drained her glass and held it out for Doom to refill. _"You took the initiative Lord Doom. You provided the equipment. You did the deed. Thank you"._

 

Doom drank the remainder of his glass. _"Child, it is not always a wise decision to decide that you are in Doom's debt. Doom... tends to always collect what is owed him"._

Illyana smiled, but this time the smile was not very friendly, she drank more wine, and then replied. As she spoke the dream slowly morphed from the French restaurant into a rocky outcropping only large enough for the table and two chairs.

 

The sky was a blackish shade of purplish red with scattered blood red clouds. Below the rock outcropping a pool of lava boiled and churned. Dark and evil things flew in that sky and a hot dry wind filled with the stench of sulfur and death was blowing. Doom swore that he saw a flicker of a red barbed devil tail behind her.

 

_"I am no child Lord Doom. I haven't been one for... a long time. I choose my words with care and I mean what I say. I consider myself in your debt. It is not a blank check. It does not let you command me to do things against my will. It does not let you harm those I care about. But, if requested, and it does not offend me, I will grant you assistance or aid at some time of your choosing"._

Doom gazed upon the hellish landscape. If it bothered him he gave no sign.

 

_"You have altered the Dreaming. I did not think anyone could take control of my construction"._

 

Illyana give a slight laugh.

 

_"Lord Doom please refrain from playing such games. You left certain flaws, opportunities within the construct. It was a test to examine my proficiency and... my tactical sense. Would I alter the dream? Could I alter the dream? Would I let you know that I could? Would I sense it was a test? All that and much more.   I've... played many such games on my travels before I returned to Earth to play the biggest game of all, the reclaiming of my Soul and the downfall of the Elder Gods"._

The dreaming of a Hell faded and the restaurant returned. Illyana continued.

 

_"There, much more pleasant and the food is better"._

 

Doom was greatly intrigued with this young lady. He had not known what to expect but this, this was turning out to be one of his more interesting evenings.

 

The third course arrived. Escalope of duck foie gras cooked in a cocotte with pumpkin and a Port reduction. Mmmmm.

 

Doom refilled both of their glasses, which polished off the bottle.

 

After some silent eating Doom resumed the conversation.

 

" _Games? Doom plays no games"._

Illyana swirled the wine in the glass and had some more foie gras. Mmmm, she was so going to ask for an X-Brig menu update tomorrow, fat chance of that happening; but can't hurt to ask.

_"You play many games Lord Doom. You are a master of magic and science. Only a fool underestimates Doom. For example, the game you played with Mr. Richards when he interfered with your healing of Kitty. Suddenly there is a flaw that only Mr. Richards could see and fix. But will he? Dare he? Your little mind game with him, and the Fantastic Four was... impressive, and very cruel. But you have the belief of just cause for your anger with Mr. Richards"._

Doom was... irritated. Insight into Doom was not something he welcomed or permitted.

 

_"I will name two more examples Lord Doom. Alison Blaire, A.K.A Dazzler, defeated you early in her career; back when she was a disco singer and wearing roller skates of all things. Now, that was likely a Doombot but even then, Dazzler vs. Doctor Doom and she wins"?_

_"Then there is Spider Man. You have had many encounters with him and yet he lives to defeat and hinder you and your aims. You play... a larger game then what many see. The true goals of Doom are not easily discerned. I know a thrown fight when I see one, I've... thrown more then a few myself. You play these games as I did, as I still do. But I think you play many more games then I"._

Doom was not used to such... perception. Takes a player to know one I guess.

 

Doom's tone was flat. _"It is dangerous to interfere with Doom or to presume to know his mind"._

_"And now you play the villain Lord Doom"?_ Illyana asked as she finished off her glass.

 

 _"Doom does not play"_ was his angry retort.

 

Illyana had an expressionless expression. _"Yes Doom does play. You know it and ones such as I know it as well. Know and don't particularly care. It is... what we are. What you are"._

Doom was somewhat flummoxed. The meal had gone deeper into things then he cared for. Her insight was... perceptive and... of concern.

 

Illyana grinned, " _But enough of such talk Lord Doom. My glass is empty and I think you promised to tempt me with something... red I believe it was"?_

 

Doom drained his glass as well. _"Yessss... are you one whom believes white wines are only for fish and red wines are only for red meat"?_

_"No. I have no such skill or discernment. I like what tastes good. Much of my education as been truncated or is deficient. Shards I was only starting on geometry in math before she... I died. My Limbo education focused on other classics as it were"._

_"Excellent, then I shall order a red that goes well with turbot. Baaah on the naysayers of reds with fish. Their inferior palettes are nothing compared to Doom's"._

Illyana replied with a grin. _"I am in your hands Lord Doom. I'm... confident that you will find something pleasurable for the both of us"._

Hmmm Doom thought. Interesting choice of words...

 

_"Chateau Montelena Estate Cabernet Sauvignon 1997 from Napa Valley. A fine choice for those who have discernment"._

The wine arrived on yet another silver platter, with two fresh glasses. It was poured and Illyana expressed her approval.

 

_"This is way beyond good Lord Doom"._

 

Doom said nothing but simply smiled. Of course it was good. He was Doom after all.

 

The fourth course arrived, seared Turbot with winter tender vegetables in a citrus sauce.

 

Again the two of them were quiet for a time as the food was enjoyed. Then Doom asked a question while he pointed at Illyana with his fork.

 

_"Did Summer's really need to gather so many people, of such power, in that conference room where he decided to lock you up"?_

Illyana sighed and nibbled a veggie.

 

_"No, that was a rather dramatic of him. Although I suppose it was a bit of posturing for the others; they were upset. And surprised, after all I had manipulated all of them, and had quite harmed my teammates in the pursuit of my goals. Such people don't react well to such events. Nor do they like learning just what I was... am capable of. He had to show he was in charge. That I would be punished, contained, controlled. Really the outcome would have been the same if we had been alone"._

Doom ate the last of his Turbot. _"And if you had disagreed with the outcome"?_

Illyana frowned in thought, then replied. _"Lord Doom, would such an assembly have overwhelmed one such as you"?_

_"No, Doom does not accept limitations from his inferiors"._

_"And if what you wanted required it"?_

_"What could they have that Doom would submit to such indignities"?_

_"That which I... desire. I... played with everything Lord Doom to archive my plan. What I desire now I don't wish to manipulate to attain, I wish to earn, if that is even possible anymore"._

Doom thought upon her answer. _"We... I suspect your desires and goals are far from the goals of Doom"._

_"Yes... I believe they are"._

The fifth course arrived, Demi-deuil style Jaune des Landes chicken done with Albuféra sauce.

 

They both ate slower now. The ending of the meal in sight.

 

Doom made a comment, and a leading statement. _"Many would have refused my invitation, improper to be dealing with a villain and all"._

 

Illyana did not reply at first. Too busy enjoying the chicken. Damn this is good.

 

_"Yes, you fit the villainous description quite well Lord Doom. As do I, I suppose. After all what would you call somebody who betrays her friends, allows them to suffer greater harm, pretends to be defeated in battle just to set everybody up, and arranges for a reality destroying mutant to come back into our reality just so she can utterly do unto others that which they had so done unto her? I find I don't pay much attention to such terms anymore. Likely another moral failings of mine"._

_"You hated the Elder gods that much"?_

_"Yes Lord Doom I did. Everything bad that ever happened to her, my former self, and myself was directly caused by them. I... I had and have issues as it were. Issues partially resolved now that I've regained my soul"._

Doom took another bite of the Chicken, then replied. _"I am somewhat surprised by your... verbosity and candor Miss Rasputin, I had not anticipated nearly so much conversation from you. Your prior dealings with your cohorts were far more... terse"._

_"Well... you are Lord Doom. I suspect that you already know most of the answers to your questions before you asked them. You are likely more interested in how I answer, or if I answer then in the actual words. I will admit to being more forthright then I was with the X-men, but somehow I don't think I would have accepted this meeting with you before the culmination of my plans"._ A smile. _"Although I suppose the wine and the food might have something to do with my verbosity as you said. That, and the pleasure of an attentive attractive man"._

Doom angrily growled. _"It is dangerous to mock Doom"._

Illyana's eyes narrowed. _"You will know when I choose to mock you Lord Doom. I gave no cause"._

_"Attractive? And you claim no mockery"?_

_"No, I claim no mockery. Doom, you know what I am. I do not... judge by petty human standards. You are many things. One of which is very attractive to me. I know what hides behind that mask. Just as you know what I hide behind mine. I meant what I said. Attractive"._

Doom eyed Illyana, if she lied it was beyond his ability to tell. He grudgingly apologized. _"I... may have overreacted"._

_"Yes you did, but I understand. I'm... touchy as well on certain topics"._

Hmm no sign of concern about the possible anger of Doom. Doom liked strong women. Hmm this encounter was far more then Doom had imagined it would be.

 

The sixth course arrived, dessert. Chestnut cake with blackcurrant cream all with an infusion of Mont Blanc. Plus the dessert wine, Inniskillin Riesling Icewine 2002 from Niagara Peninsula, Canada.

 

Illyana was content, content in a way she'd never really experience before. Really good food, heck fantastic food. Great wine, and pleasant male company, even if he was a bit moody from time to time.

 

_"Lord Doom, do you eat like this all the time? And if so how are you able to fit in that armor"?_

Doom chuckled. _"Doom, indulges when the whim strikes him. But he tends to... skip dessert"._ That and the weight loss spells, but no need to speak of such things.

Illyana had a resigned look upon her face. _"The only problem with a meal like this is now I've got to go back to X-Brig food. Well, such is fate, although I'm definitely going to start branching out after I'm released. Mmmm, you are such a tempter Lord Doom; likely a bad influence as well"._

Coffee was served for Doom and Silver moon tea from TWG for Illyana, along with crispy tower hazel nut chocolates (the restaurants' own creation). In addition after dinner drinks were served. 40 year old Taylor's Tawny port for Illyana and Dartmore King Alexander III scotch for Doom. The meal was done.

 

_"Get any answers you wanted Lord Doom"?_

_'Yes. And some Doom did not"_ Doom replied as he sipped his coffee (triple espresso, from Guatemalan high altitude shade grown beans, for those who want to know. Doom likes his coffee strong!).

 

Death and the Maiden was done playing, Now Yo Yo Ma's interpretations of the Tango filled the air (the music of Astor Piazzolla).

 

_"Oh Gods, that was always one of her fantasies"!_

_"What..?"_ was Doom's inquiry.

_"The Tango. She... well I, always wanted to dance the Tango. Do you dance Lord Doom"?_

_"Doom... Doom rarely dances"._

_"It is a dream Lord Doom, I'm sure you will dance divinely. Will you indulge me this one thing"?_

Doom... consented. It was a dream after all. And the setting was private.

 

The two stood up and moved to the center floor, now devoid of tables and took up positions. The Tango is a dance of closeness and intimacy with the two bodies presses tightly together, chest to chest and sometimes thigh to thigh. They choose the milonguero style, which is characterized by a very close embrace, small steps, and syncopated rhythmic footwork (how did they both know the dance? Well, Doom knows many things, and it was a dream after all).

 

The two moved as one across the dance floor. Doom mostly leading and Illyana following, although the Tango does have more then a few steps were the female leads and the male follows.

 

They danced thought several songs. Then parted.

 

Illyana was breathing heavily.

 

_"Thank you Lord Doom. That was... marvelous. A fitting end for a first date"._

_"You are mistaken Miss Rasputin, I do not court you"._

Illyana smiled. _"I know that, but I was referring to the school girl fantasy of the first date. Food, song, and dance with an attractive mysterious gentlemen. That is the predominant fantasy that they always giggled about when she... I was younger. Never did go out on a date so I'd have to say you've fulfilled that fantasy very well"._

 

Doom was slightly taken back. Fulfilling school girl fantasies was not one of his usual descriptions.

 

Illyana leaned in and kissed Doom on the cheek of his armor. For some reason he could feel the kiss on his actual cheek.

 

_"Thank you Lord Doom. I would be... receptive to another future encounter between the two of us"._

 

The dream swirled and Illyana awoke in the X-Brig. She skipped breakfast that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole A vs. X Phoenix 5 storyline was very Doom deficient; which I suppose makes a kind of sense as every hero was on one side or another (no room for villains, I guess they were all hanging out at Starbucks or something). I’ve written very little about the Phoenix 5 time span as Illyana was actually a somewhat minor character in that she was the least mentally damaged by Phoenix. Kind of hard to go dark when you are already dark (A topic I’ve explored in chapter 8 of What to do about Magik).
> 
> I believe that Illyana was in a massive depression due to her general detachment from people and rejection by Kitty, plus her brother's inability to come to grips with her issues. And his continual pretending that she was fine which just reinforced her own self hatred as in her mind he could not possible love the real her. A condition that only started to change, after the Dormmanu attack and her future brother actually accepting her. And of course Kitty.
> 
> As always I try to write Doom as he should be (i.e. smart and not easily defeated, and if you defeat him you are likely fooling yourself as Doom's plans are not so easily thwarted you fools!).

 

This chapter is dedicated to GORM as he/she wrote such a nice review.

 

 

**Part 2: Phoenix**

 

It was a time of change, of renew, of rebirth; **UTOPIA** beckoned. Well... at least that was what the Phoenix 5 told itself.

 

The five that were one (well… mostly one), were conjoined in thought. Thinking about the world. Thinking about things to do. Things that needed taking care of.

 

The Phoenix was planning many things rather than addressing a specific problem like it was prone to do. Why manage lots of details instead of striking at the root obstacle? The lead Phoenix hosts had other solutions and the Phoenix went with what the hosts wanted (in this case Scott and Emma). The root issue that the Phoenix had come to address was deferred for now; forgotten in the burst of unity and purpose.

 

Need to address the UN again (assignee- Scott/Phoenix)

Avengers causing trouble in Singapore (assignee- Emma/Phoenix and Peter/Phoenix)

Floods in England (assignees- specified X-Men and Peter/Phoenix)

Containment for constrained powered entities (assignee- Illyana/Phoenix)

Doom needs to be handled (assignee Namor/Phoenix)

...

...

 

A thought that was not the group consensus, a thought from Illyana/Phoenix. _"No… allow me handle Doom”._

 

The Phoenix momentary paused in contemplation, then agreement with slight sense of regret from Namor/Phoenix as he had been looking forward to handling Doom. Very roughly handling Doom.

 

A flicker, a thought, and then Illyana/Phoenix was in the sky above castle Doom. She focused upon the castle and quickly determined Doom’s location. There, he was on the roof of a turret. Standing next to a small dining table, behind him was a serving table with covered trays and two servants (doom bots). His body language was of one waiting for somebody.

 

Illyana hovered there like a burning goddess. Illyana's feet were enclosed in knee high black boots of a utilitarian nature. Her left arm was covered in black spiky armor. Her upper body was enclosed in shiny golden armor with a red silken covering as well. Illyana was holding her soul sword; half burning fire, the other half stained black as sin. Her sword faded away as she felt she had no need for it.

 

Illyana glided down and landed upon the turret, roughly ten feet from Doom.

 

 _“Lord Doom”._ Was Illyana’s greeting as she landed upon the tower’s roof.

 

 _“Phoenix”._ He replied with a casual tone as he took a sip from a goblet that he was holding.

 

 _“I assume you know why I’m here”._ Illyana stated while looking around.

 

_“Yes, weapons I believe. That, and the obvious concerns of Summers that I shall not be... cooperative in his new reimaged world”._

 

_“Astute as always Lord Doom”._

_“Tell Summers, and your other cohorts, that I do not plan on raising the ire of the Phoenix. That I leave to those idiotic uncomprehending blithering so called heroes as they are already doing so well at failing. Doom is not such a fool”._

 

_“Was that sarcasm Lord Doom”?_

 

_“Yes… the intellectual prowess of most heroes does so tends to degrade into the simple desire to punch things when they don’t get their way. Usually followed by inept attempt at witticisms such as (It’s clobbering time). Would you not agree”?_

 

 _“Yes…”_ Illyana slowly replied.

 

 _“Do you seek anything more”?_ Doom inquired. A rather leading question.

 

_“Scott, and the others, will want… assurances. I... doubt that they will take you at your word”._

 

_“Does the Phoenix lie to itself? Do not your assurances suffice”?_

 

Interesting question. The truth was actually yes to both questions. Each Phoenix sub entity did conceal things from the other entities. Some of which were in fact known by some of the sub entities (but not anything that Illyana chose to conceal, she was better at it such things).

 

 _“They will if I give it”._ Was her answer.

 

There was now mirth in Doom’s voice as he replied. “ _I assure you that I shall conform to all dictates from you. I shall not transgress your will, and when the rein of Phoenix ends, as inevitably it must, I shall take no part in that fall nor shall I use the opportunity of that fall for any of my plans; now and in the future”._

 

_“Inevitably”?_

 

_“Does not the Phoenix always die in the fables only to be reborn? How… permanent has any Phoenix host truly been? The Phoenix may be eternal, but the hosts appear to be… transient. But that is the potential future, this is the present. I give you my word that I shall abide”._

 

Illyana was… indecisive. The others did not truly know of or understand Doom. They had been mortals in that they did not know of certain things that one such as her had known due to the whole being a demon and a Hell Lord. Why had she not told the others? Well Doom liked his secrets and there was no need to actually get on his bad side and... and that would cause complications. That and... well.. she'd enjoyed that supper with him.

 

_“You word has worth Lord Doom, but experience shows the people tend to interpret what their word actually was. Nuances are so… open to interpretation”._

 

 _“Doom is not so petty”._ Doom rubbed his chin (which was rather odd being that his armored hand rubbed his armored faceplate). _“But… yours is a valid observation as to the worth of many. Well then, I submit myself to your personal judgment as to how I keep it, be you Phoenix or some other state. This I so swear”._

 

_“My interpretation as the only judge of your word? Most… most would not be so… trusting”._

 

 _“They are not Doom”._ Was Doom’s reply smug reply.

 

 _“No… they are not”._ Illyana scrunched up her face as she thought. So… difficult a decision. Then…

 

_“I accept”._

 

_“As I hoped you would. Might I interest you in some refreshment by chance? I have arranged for a simple meal that I believe will be to your liking”._

 

_“I’m very busy and don't actually require food... but… well... what is on offer”?_

 

Doom waved his left arm and the servants removed the covers over the food. It was… Pizza.

 

Four pizzas were reveled.

 

_“Cracker crust style four cheese blend, also one of with pepperoni and wild boar sausage with fennel seed. Plus the same mix but done as deep dish. As well as icy cold extra strength Coca Cola”._

 

Illyana’s eye brows rose. _“Hmmm, no vegetarian”?_

 

 _“As if you would touch such a violation of the spirit of pizza”._ Was Doom’s confident response. _"One might as well put pineapple or corn on it or dare I say, tofu"._

 

 _“True”_ she replied with a grin. _“Just testing, as always you show your depths of insight”._

 

She walked over to the serving table and selected a slice of thin crust pepperoni and sausage and took a bite. _“Mmmmm, fantastic. Such mortal concerns are fading but... Mmmm”._

 

Doom was pleased. “ _I thought you would enjoy it, our last meal was very formal and I surmised that a more… casual meal would now be in order. One more in line with your food experiences”._

 

Illyana grabbed a plate and acquired several different pizza slices, poured herself a big glass of Coke, and wandered over to the table and sat down. The servants cut and served several slices for Doom as well.

 

 _“Some might suspect the food”._ Doom stated while taking a bite (deep dish pepperoni and sausage).

 

_“Some… but not I. I don’t think you would be so foolish”._

 

_“No, Phoenix is not so easily fooled, or contained”._

 

 _“As Mr. Sinister learned”._ Illyana replied as she drank some Coke.

 

_“Yes… as he learned. To see such a talented man so wasting his gifts. Plus his infantile obsessions with Victorian England... Well, we are well rid of him”._

 

 _“Don’t you find… such food to be rather low brow for you”?_ She asked as she took another bite.

 

Doom sternly replied. _“Doom enjoys many things. He has even been known to eat a burger from time to time, but he draws the line at the common hot dog”._

 

Illyana looked at him and then giggled. She never giggled. Part of her was actually mortified to be caught giggling, but hell… that was funny. _“Your sense of humor is very subtle Lord Doom. I wonder how many people actually get your jokes”._

_“Few. The world is filled with inept fools and inferiors. Such is Doom’s doom”._

 

A rather big smile from Illyana. _“Again you joke. Ahhh Lord Doom you are so… interesting”._

_“Likewise my dear”._ Was Doom’s reply. _“I cannot help but notice that you do not appear to be… exercising your abilities in pursuit of any personal goals”._

 

Illyana took another bite before answering. Mmmmm such good cheese, hot and drippy. They'd never let her have pizza while in the X-Brig.

 

_“I am not… confident in my abilities to perceive correct paths on personal things. I make… have made mistakes. Better to leave alone and untouched things that I cannot have”._

 

_“How… perceptive of you”._

 

_“Less perception and more the understanding that I’m… that I have issues. Issues even the Phoenix cannot rectify. Therefore best to not have desires. I let my other cohorts, as you say, lead and proved the passion of intent while I provide the passion of implementation. I am content to follow”._

 

_“Why”?_

 

_“I belong. For once I belong. That… suffices. Greatly suffices”._

 

_“All that power and that is all you wish for”?_

 

_“No… but I’ve long since become convinced that I am not allowed to have what I want so... having this is at least something I want”._

 

There was opportunity here. But…one Doom must regrettably… avoid. Doom was rather surprised at the feelings of regret. And Doom was rather dismayed at the obvious lack of proper psychiatric care that Illyana had received.

 

Ignorant telepaths was his basic conclusion. I thought better of Emma then this. Well I suppose the sense of evil and the demonic nature made then look no further. Fools... inept stumbling fools. And the girl Kitty the worst of the lot by refusing to talk to her which just kept reinforcing the personality dysfunctions.

 

 _“I’m… sorry”._ Was Doom’s reply. _“It’s ok for you to… want things Ms. Rasputin. You should... talk with those whom you care for”._

 

_“There are few that do Lord Doom and... I... shall not trouble Kitty as... as... as she must be right about me. I must be... Best to stay away as I can likely only do more harm regardless of any good intentions. No it’s... not ok for me to want. Not… for me. Thank you Lord Doom. I… I don’t think I’ve ever really said that out loud before”._

 

 _“Victor… please call me Victor in private”._ Was his quite response.

 

Illyana looked very pleased. _“Only if you likewise me Illyana”._

 

_“Done… Illyana”._

They ate more pizza and conversed about various things. Victor was surprised at how the sword had changed and asked about it.

 

_"The sword is me, always has been me. I heard of the rather silly stories and theories that some came up with to explain it. It reflects me and echoes what I am. It's that simple. At that time I was dead, therefore the sword was rather... lost. It was born in violence and hate and madness and any other then I who hold it feel... feel what I was going through at that time"._

 

It was a pleasant meal. Not a date, but… it was nice. Victor was again most attentive. Something that Illyana was not used to but… enjoyed.

 

It was nice playing pretend. That somebody might actually… well it was nice.

 

And later the other Phoenix entities were very surprised at Doom’s compliance.

 


End file.
